Mitchell's Pride
by Aaunty Pasta
Summary: One of Daniel’s colleagues likes to challenge Mitchell at every turn, burning his pride. An incident at a bar gives him a chance for revenge. The search for Merlin’s weapon takes them into danger.


TITLE: Mitchell's Pride

AUTHOR: Pasta

SUMMARY: One of Daniel's colleagues likes to challenge Mitchell at every turn, burning his pride. An incident at a bar gives him a chance for revenge. The search for Merlin's weapon takes them into danger.

RATING: M

DISCLAIMERS: Not mine. Just borrowing.

FEEDBACK: PLEASE!

BETA READERS:

DISTRIBUTION: Just ask.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Mitchell/OC pairing. I like Mitchell. I have been having trouble finding good Mitchell stories with a Mature rating that are NOT SLASH. So I thought I'd write one.

Set in season 10 after "The Pegasus Project" and there are minor spoilers for that episode.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell walked into Daniel's office and stopped short when he saw the other man's visitor. Dr. Sierra Rian was a brusque and brilliant scientist with degrees in anthropology, archeology and linguistics. She was also the biggest pain in Mitchell's side.

"Jackson," Mitchell said, ignoring Sierra.

"You wanted something?" Daniel asked.

"No, just a bit bored," he replied. "If I'd known you were in a meeting with your colleague, I'd'a stayed away."

Sierra pushed her dark rimmed glasses up her nose and gave Mitchell a dirty look. "Fine then leave," she said.

"What, no snide remarks about my background?" Mitchell snapped. "No putdowns about my brain capacity?"

"Of course not," she replied. "You wouldn't understand them anyway."

As Mitchell opened his mouth to retort, Daniel held up his hand. "If you two get into one of your colorful put-down wars," he began, "I'm throwing you both out."

"All right," Mitchell said as he turned to the door. "Since you are working, I'll go." He looked at Daniel. "But I will see you later."

"Sure," Daniel replied.

"Don't let the door hit ya where the good lord split ya," Sierra said as she pulled a pencil from her tight dark blonde bun.

Mitchell turned around to begin a tirade but at the sharp look Daniel gave him, stopped himself and looked her in the eye. "Bite me," he said before stalking from the room.

"Bare it!" Sierra challenged loudly. Mitchell paused before walking on.

She looked back to Daniel who was staring at her with annoyance. "What?"

"I really wish you wouldn't bait him."

"Harmless fun," she replied.

"Well, it won't be harmless fun when he gets revenge, now will it?"

"Mitchell doesn't have the wits to get revenge."

Daniel looked over his glasses at her. "Don't be too sure about that," he said. "Even the most docile animal will fight back when poked enough."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

Sierra dropped her purse on the bar before she sat at the end barstool in Murphy's Bar and Grill and sighed. The bartender, Carla didn't even have to ask to know to set the glass of chardonnay in front of her. Sierra gulped it down then took off her thick-rimmed glasses and stuck them in her jacket pocket. A few pins and a hair tie later, and her dark blonde hair cascaded around her shoulders in waves. The pins and tie joined her glasses in her pocket. By the time she slipped her jacket off, pulled her skirt up so the length of her legs could be seen and unbuttoned the top two buttons of her sleeveless blouse, Carla had refilled the glass in front of her.

"Bad day?" Carla asked.

"No," Sierra replied. "Just very, very long." She gulped the wine. "I need a man." She emptied her glass for the second time since she had come in so Carla filled it for a third time. "You see anything that looks good?"

Carla looked around the bar. "Couple of rowdy rednecks playing pool look kind of good." She stopped to watch a looker sit down at the other end of the bar. "There's a good looking one at the other end of the bar. He's been in here before. Let me get him his drink and I'll come back and tell you about him."

Sierra sipped at the wine and closed her eyes, letting the buzz that came with drinking alcohol too fast wash over her.

"You look like you could use some company," came a voice from next to her.

He was large and had bad breath, that much Sierra could tell from the big blur before her. She turned and thrust her breasts at him, displaying her cleavage in the gap where she had undone her blouse. "I could," she replied. "But I don't think you're good enough for me."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

Cameron Mitchell, dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt under a leather flight jacket, strolled into Murphy's and sat down at the end of the bar. Before he could even sigh, Carla had set a bottle of his favorite beer down in front of him. "Wanna date?"

"With you?" Cam asked.

"No, with her," Carla pointed to the blonde at the other end of the bar.

As Cam watched, the woman sipped at her wine and closed her eyes as if to savor it. She was pretty sexy, but there was something very familiar about her. When she opened her eyes, another man joined her. "Looks like I'm too late," he commented.

Carla looked back. "You could still buy her a drink," she said as she watched the woman turn. Cam cussed as realization dawned. "What?" Carla asked.

"I know her," he said. "I almost didn't recognize her."

"I take it you've never seen her without her glasses and with her hair down like that."

Cam shook his head as he watched her flirt with the big man. "Looks like he's gonna take her home," Carla continued. The man whispered in Sierra's ear and she flung her drink in his face. "Or not." Carla turned back to Cam as the guy stalked away, wiping his face with a napkin. "You're buying her a drink."

"I am?"

"You are."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

It hadn't been so much what he said as where his hand had been going that made her fling her drink in his face. "I never said you could touch me there," she growled.

"Let me buy you a drink to make up for it," he said, trying to ingratiate himself back into her good graces.

"Get out of my sight," she growled.

He grabbed a napkin and walked away, wiping the wine from his face.

"Not your type, I take it," Carla asked.

Sierra snorted and pushed the empty glass forward. "Can I have another drink?"

"You're not planning on driving, are you?"

Sierra pulled out her keys and pulled the car key off of it. She handed it to Carla and Carla set the glass she had been holding on the coaster.

"What's this?"

"Bourbon." She gestured to the man at the other end of the bar. "On him."

Sierra squinted. "He good-looking?"

"Very."

Sierra squinted at him again. "I can't tell," she said as she rubbed her eyes. "All I can see is a big blur."

"A free drink's a free drink," Carla pointed out.

Sierra had to agree so she shrugged and held the drink up to the blur before taking a drink of it. It burned going down and she coughed. "Smooth," she rasped then finished it off. She set the glass down and motioned for Carla to refill it.

"More?"

"Yes, please," she replied and Carla refilled the glass. She had two more glasses of the bourbon before she quit and paid her bill. "The cute guy still down there?" she asked Carla. Carla looked then nodded when a hand grasped Sierra's arm.

"Let's dance," slurred the man who had made the pass at her earlier.

Sierra swung and missed, resulting in the man pulling her into his arms.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

Cam had watched as Sierra drank the three bourbons not believing how good-looking she was outside of the SGC. He stood when the big man from before pulled her from her seat and dragged her towards him. When she swung at him and missed, he stood and stalked over, leaving his barely touched beer behind.

"There some problem here?" Cam asked the man politely.

"I'm just gonna dance with her," the hulking, drunk man slurred at him.

"Did she consent to a dance?" Cam asked, still calm on the outside but seething inside.

"Hell, no!" Sierra exclaimed. "Let me go!"

"Not till I get my dance," Hulk slurred back as he began dragging her towards the dance floor.

Cam grabbed his arm to stop him and Sierra took that moment to turn and knee him in the groin. "When I say no, I mean no!" she said as he went down.

Carla shoved Sierra's jacket into Cam's hand. "Get her out of here before he recovers," she ordered.

"My beer," Cam began. "I haven't paid for it."

Carla smiled and nodded to the groaning man on the floor. "It's on him." She smiled. "He's so drunk, he won't even notice."

Cam smiled and took Sierra's hand. "See you later."

Outside, Cam leaned Sierra up against his car as he searched for the key. "You the guy from the other end of the bar who was watching me?"

"Yeah," Cam said as he found the right key and slid it into the lock.

"Good," she smiled. "Take me home with you."

"You're drunk."

"Not fall-down drunk," Sierra replied. "Just loosened up drunk."

"Get in the car," Cam ordered.

"Yes, sir," Sierra saluted him and slid into the leather seat.

Cam drove out of the parking lot and down the road before he spoke again. "What's your address?"

"It's on my driver's license," she replied as she leaned against his shoulder.

"Where's your license?"

"My wallet."

He began to reach for her jacket when he saw the lights in his rearview mirror. "Great! What else could go wrong?" He said as he pulled over and hit the button to roll down the window.

Sierra looked up and saw the officer outside the window. "Yes ociffer?" she asked with a giggle before Cam could say anything.

"License and registration, please," he said to Cam.

Cam pulled out what the officer had asked for and handed it over. "Is there a problem?"

"I noticed that you came out of Murphy's back there and just wanted to check your BAC before you got too far," came the reply. "It won't take long if you cooperate."

Cam stepped out of the car and cooperated fully with the officer. As expected, he blew zero and explained that he hadn't had a chance to drink anything when Sierra had gotten a little rowdy. Since he knew her, he offered to drive her home. By the time the officer thanked him and he got back into the car, Sierra was asleep.

Cam rolled his eyes and poked at her. "What is your address?"

"Take me home," she ordered softly.

Cam rubbed his eyes and made a decision. He was too tired to fight tonight, especially after her little scene at Murphy's. He decided to take her home with him and let her sleep it off on his couch.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

He woke her with a shake and she rubbed her eyes. "This isn't my house," she said as she squinted at the multi-level apartment building.

"You wouldn't tell me your address and I don't feel like fighting with you," Cam told he before he got out of the car and went around to her side. He opened the door but when she just sat there, he bent down to see if she had fallen back to sleep.

Instead she was squinting at him. "Do I know you?"

"Yes," Cam said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the car and to her feet. He grabbed her jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"You're the guy who bought me the drink at the bar," she said. "Right?"

"That's right," he said as he pulled her along into the apartment building.

"Is this your place?"

"Yes," he said as he stopped in front of a door on the bottom floor and unlocked it.

"Good," Sierra said and pulled him into the apartment before pushing him up to the closed door. She grabbed the front of his jacket and began kissing him.

Cam tried to push her away. "That's not a good idea," he said.

"I'm not as drunk as I was," she said. "I went into that bar to get me a man and you are a man, so…" she pulled him back to her and started kissing him again.

"You sure you want this?" he asked, his lips so close to hers he could taste them.

She pulled him close and examined his swollen lips, the only thing she could focus clearly on. "Desperately."

Slowly, he led her down the hall and to the bedroom. Their lips didn't part the whole trip. Once there, Sierra dropped her jacket on the floor and slid Cam's jacket down his shoulders.

Cam pulled away just long enough to pull his t-shirt over his head and unbutton the remainder of the buttons on Sierra's blouse. Her bra soon followed and she pressed her breast to his bare skin as he tasted his way down her neck.

She sighed as she took two more steps backward where she could feel the bed at the back of her legs. Sliding her hands down, she found the button of his jeans and swiftly undid them before pushing them down his hips.

Cam moaned as she grasped him in both hands and slid up and down his length. He went hard at her touch and willed himself not to thrust in her hands. He pushed her back onto the bed and pulled off her skirt and panties before he slipped the rest of the way out of his jeans and briefs as she watched.

They situated themselves with their heads on the pillow before he once more pressed his lips to hers and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She tasted like bourbon and wine and he felt like he was getting drunk in the flavor. He pulled back from the kiss and dug in the drawer of his bedside table as she watched with a question in her eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sierra squint and smile at the condom he pulled out.

She rolled him onto his back as he opened the package and handed the contents to her. She straddled him as she rolled it on his erection. "Were you waiting for me?" she asked him with a sexy smile.

He smiled back. "A friend gave them to me a couple of months ago," he replied. "Insisted I needed to get some."

"You do," Sierra replied and leaned down to kiss him.

He rolled back on top of her where she grasped him and led him to her. As he pushed his way in, she threw her head back. "Oh yes!"

He slid his hands under her hips and she wrapped her legs around his hips. She closed her eyes as he moved inside her and raked her fingernails down his back leaving angry red trails in their wake. He nibbled at her shoulder, stroked her breasts and listened as she mumbled nonsense in his ear. She grabbed his attention when she muttered his name.

He pulled away but did not stop moving within her. "Is that who you want me to be?"

"Yes!" she gasped between thrusts.

She didn't open her eyes and Cam smiled. "Then that's who I'll be," he whispered in her ear.

She moaned in response. "Faster! Harder!" she ordered.

Cam sped up and thrust harder. "Yes, ma'am," he said, his accent thick with desire.

She arched her back and called out his name again. He felt her tighten around him in an orgasm and cried out, bracing himself with a hand on the headboard.

"Yes… yes… yes…," she gasped with each thrust.

She placed her hands on his chest and scraped her nails across the flesh there, leaving an angry red mark across his nipple. He moved his own hands to her breasts and cupped them, teasing the hard nipples with his fingers before bringing his mouth over one. He bit hard and she screamed in ecstasy. He suckled the other nipple before taking his mouth back to hers where their tongues wrestled in time to their pounding hips.

She cried out and Cam knew she was going to have another orgasm. He wanted to go there with her. "Tell me when!" he exclaimed softly into her ear, trusting that she knew what he was talking about.

He thrust into her over and over until finally she cried out. "Cam, now!"

His hands went back to her hips as he moved into her again and again until he cried out with her and the world seemed to explode. She gripped his ass cheeks with both hands and squeezed as he thrust. She milked him dry and he collapsed on top of her, both gasping for breath.

Minutes passed seeming like hours until finally Cam rolled off of her and slid the condom off his spent arousal. He dropped it into the nearby trashcan before rolling over to look at her. Her hands were slung over her head and legs were still spread wide as if waiting for him to take her again, but she was sound asleep, tired from the alcohol and the sex. Gently, he pulled her arms down and rolled her onto her side, snuggling up behind her and spooning her, one arm under her head and the other wrapped around her waist. He pulled a blanket over them both.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

Sierra felt the gentle breaths of a sleeping man sweep across her shoulder as she woke and frowned as she tried to remember how she had come to be in the strange apartment next to a man she could barely remember with his naked leg between hers and a very obvious arousal pushing into her buttocks. She groaned as she realized she didn't even know the man's name. All he was to her was a sexy accented voice, a tall blur and a played-out fantasy.

She felt a bit stupid about the fantasy part. Cam Mitchell was sexy, but she disliked him with a vengeance. Their personalities clashed and she didn't get along with him very well so she couldn't understand why she would fantasize about him.

She pulled her arm close to her face so she could see her watch and found that it was still very early in the morning. Before 6 a.m. even. If she was going to leave before he woke, she was going to have to leave the warmth of his bed before long.

With a sigh, she carefully slid his leg from between hers and pulled herself from his embrace. She found her jacket by the door. Digging into the pocket where she had put her glasses the night before, she pulled them out and placed them on her face so she could see as she gathered her clothes, mumbling as she did about her stupidity at sleeping with a man she didn't know.

She pulled on her panties and skirt then shoved her bra into the pocket of her skirt. She straightened from retrieving her blouse with it in one hand and the jacket in the other and turned to make sure the man she had slept with was still asleep. She almost dropped her clothing when she saw who was sleeping in the bed behind her.

Cam shifted in his sleep as Sierra backed up until her bare back was pressed up against the wall next to the door. Sierra cursed herself for sleeping with the one person she would regret having sex with.

"Oh boy," she whispered as she clutched her shirt and jacket to her bare chest.

She quickly slipped the garments on and dashed out of the bedroom, pulling her cell phone out to call a cab as she went. She didn't notice Cam open his eyes and stifle a chuckle as she disappeared down the hall.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

Sierra stood at the elevator door on the 10th sub-level waiting for the elevator that would take her the rest of the way down to the women's locker room. She yawned as she waited, catching the eye of Walter Harriman as he waited with her.

"You OK, Dr. Rian?" he asked her as the doors slid open.

Sierra nodded with a yawn. "Went out last night," she replied as both boarded the car. "Had a little too much to drink." She took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I'm a little hung-over this morning."

"Ah," Harriman nodded in understanding and pushed the buttons to take them down where they needed to go.

"Wait!" someone hollered as the doors started to slide shut. A hand pushed through the crack and the doors slid open again.

Sierra put her glasses back on her face and tried not to moan as she realized it was a cheerful Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell that stood in front of her.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

Cam was a bit tickled that he could tease her about last night so soon as he stepped in and leaned against the back wall of the car. He discreetly took in Sierra's disheveled appearance and laughed inwardly. She had a crooked ponytail in her hair and her eyes were bloodshot. The bag she carried was carelessly thrown over the shoulder and he noticed that she was wearing the same suit she had had on the night before only now it was terribly wrinkled.

"Doc," he began. "You look terrible."

She growled and Harriman looked at her in shock. "Bad dog," Cam snapped at her. "No treat for you." His voice was full of innuendo.

"Uh, Colonel," Harriman began. "I don't think she's in much of a mood for joking this morning."

He saw Sierra throw Harriman a grateful look so he went on. "You know," Cam went on. "You should go without your glasses more often." Sierra kept looking at the doors. "Or are they one of those bad superhero disguises. Like Wonder Woman."

"Or Superman," Harriman interjected.

This time Sierra's look at Harriman sent daggers and he shut up and looked at the door. Cam tried not to snigger. He tried again. "Is there something different about you?" he saw Harriman sneak a peek at her. "'Cuz you don't look like you did last night."

She turned to glare at him. "In Jackson's office," he put in with a grin then shrugged. "Maybe it's just the hair." She turned back to the door just as it slid open on her floor. Cam followed her out, leaving a bewildered Harriman alone in the elevator.

He glanced around as he followed her through the halls of the SGC toward the ladies locker room. "Maybe it was because you were screaming my name." That got her. She stopped dead in her tracks in the empty corridor. He stopped behind her so close to her she could feel his breath on her face as he whispered in her ear. "You didn't even know who you were fucking last night did you?" Her hands clenched and unclenched. "I'm flattered, though. I never knew you fantasized about fucking me." Her hand came around and struck his cheek.

"Good aim," he said with his hand to his face. He stepped back as she started away. "If you had had better aim last night, maybe I wouldn't have had to rescue you."

"Bite me!" she called as she disappeared around the corner.

"Bare it!" Cam hollered back and wandered off to the men's locker room.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

As Sierra dozed with her head in one hand, a stack of notes on the myths of Arthur in front of her, when a sudden breeze of breath blew past her ear, waking her.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," Vala said in her ear.

Sierra glanced up at her without moving her head from her hand. "I'm awake," she mumbled.

"No offense, my dear," Vala said as she examined her. "But you look terrible."

Sierra took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "I don't suppose you've ever done anything you regret, have you?"

Vala hopped up on the table and crossed her legs. "Short answer, yes," she replied. "Plenty of times. What have you done?"

Sierra groaned softly. "Nothing much. Just slept with someone I shouldn't have."

"You slept with someone," Vala said thoughtfully. "Sleeping usually doesn't cause regret."

"On this world, when someone says they've slept with someone, it usually involves sex," Sierra explained.

"Ah," Vala said in understanding. "You had sex?" The surprise was evident in her voice.

Sierra gave her a look. "I'm not celibate."

"That's good," Vala returned. "Life here is dull enough." She studied Sierra. "So who was it? Someone I know?" She paused. "Not my Daniel!"

Sierra shook her head emphatically. "He's my boss."

"Never stopped me," Vala replied.

Sierra tried not to laugh and shook her head. "What do you want, anyway?"

"Daniel wasn't in his office, I thought he might be hiding from me in here," Vala explained. "Saw you asleep…"

"I wasn't asleep," Sierra objected. "I was resting my eyes."

"Resting your eyes," Vala repeated. She saw Cam pass the door. "Mitchell!" she called.

Sierra winced as the Lt. Colonel joined them. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Daniel?"

"Not lately," he replied as he glanced at the notes in front of Sierra. "You going over Jackson's notes on Arthur?"

"He hoped fresh eyes would help," Sierra replied as he picked up the top notebook. She snatched it back. "Like you'll understand this."

"I have always had a bit of an interest in the King Arthur legends," Cam said.

"Yeah, but to you this is Shakespeare," she sniped and switched to an approximation of Cam's accent. "'Hey Juliet! Where the hell are y'all!'"

Vala choked on a laugh and slid down from her perch. She moved to the other side of the table to watch.

Sierra turned to her. "Weren't you looking for Daniel?"

Vala tried unsuccessfully not to snicker. "This is more fun."

Daniel chose that moment to walk in and stopped short just inside the door. "Something wrong?" he asked the assembled people.

"Colonel Mitchell asked about the Arthur notes and Dr. Rian insulted him…," Vala told him. She looked at Sierra. "Good accent by the way."

"Thank you," Sierra replied with a bow of her head. Cam stuck out his tongue.

"…And, I believe his entire heritage," Vala finished.

"So what's new about that?" Daniel replied as he moved forward. "What did you need anyway, Vala?"

"I just thought you might come have some breakfast with me," she replied.

"I've already eaten," Daniel replied. "Why don't you go with Mitchell?"

"Sure," Mitchell replied as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Why not?" He grinned at Sierra and she turned away in disgust. "Not like I'm tired from a night of drinking or anything." He headed to the door and Vala moved to follow.

At the door, Vala stopped and gasped before turning back to whisper in Sierra's ear. "It was Mitchell. Wasn't it?" Sierra didn't respond. "I promise I won't say anything."

"For how long?" Sierra whispered back.

"That's a yes. Thank you!" Vala replied as she turned and went out the door.

Sierra groaned and let her head hit the table. "You look tired," Daniel told her. "Why don't you go catch a couple of hours before the briefing?"

Sierra lifted her head. "You're going to need to be rested if you're going off world with us," he went on.

"Good idea," she replied as she sat up and gathered the notebooks into a pile. "Wake me in about an hour so I can catch a shower before the briefing."

"No time this morning?"

"I went out last night and got drunk," she told him. "I know I shouldn't have the night before I get to go on an actual mission, but I was in a mood." She rubbed her eyes. "I had to go pick up my car and purse from the bar this morning."

Daniel nodded in understanding, thankfully not putting two and two together. "One hour," he said.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

Daniel woke her on time and she hit the showers. Standing naked in the hot spray, she let it pour over her, soothing her tense muscles. When the strong hands slid around her waist, she sighed.

Cam's hands slid across her belly, pulling her against him. He nibbled at her neck as she threw her head back against his shoulder. His hands stroked her breasts until the nipples went hard then moved one hand down to the dark hair at her crotch. She gasped as a finger slid between the folds of sensitive flesh and stroked her until she moaned. Then he turned her around and kissed her.

He pressed his erection against her and lifted her leg so he could thrust it into her. As he moved, he said her name. "Sierra… Sierra… SIERRA, wake up!"

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

"Sierra, wake up," Daniel said as he shook her gently. With a sudden gasp, she sat up. "You OK?"

Sierra nodded, shaking off the remnants of the very erotic dream. "Yeah, just dreaming."

"You'd better go get your shower if you're going to before the briefing," Daniel told her as she grabbed her glasses from the table beside the bed. "I gave you an extra half hour, so it'll be cutting it close."

Sierra slid out of the bed and grabbed her shoes. "I won't take long," she said and headed out the door.

In the women's locker room, she grabbed her favorite king-sized beach towel and stepped into a shower stall. She turned on the hot and cold then turned the hot way down before stepping into the cold spray. The cold water washed away the remnants of the dream. After a few minutes, she turned the hot up a little and scrubbed herself as quickly as she could. Fifteen minutes later, she was dressed in her BDUs and headed to the briefing room.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

She was the last person to arrive in the briefing room and the only chair left was between Mitchell and Vala. She ignored his smirk as she sat down and glanced in the folder in front of her.

"You feel better?" Vala asked softly.

"Much," Sierra replied without looking up.

Vala leaned in and lowered her voice. "Did you dream about…?" she gestured to Mitchell with her head as the object of her question spoke with General Landry.

"No," Sierra replied.

Vala smiled knowingly. "Yes, you did," she insisted. "Or you wouldn't have had a cold shower."

Sierra looked at her from the corner of her eye. "How do you know I had a cold shower?" she whispered back.

"Your lips are blue," Vala replied smugly and Sierra pressed them together as Landry cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Dr. Jackson," Landry began as he turned to the man. "Why don't you go ahead?"

Daniel stood and cleared his own throat before he pushed a button on his remote. The lights in the room went down and the screen at one end went on with a chart of a maze of caverns. "These are the caverns found by SG-3 near the ruins on Sahal. It is entirely possible that there is a secret chamber hidden somewhere within the depths of the tunnels. According to Colonel Johnson, the tunnels were man-made."

As Daniel went on, Sierra felt a foot creep up her leg. Without looking at him, she kicked its owner sharply in the shin.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

Cam jumped when Sierra kicked him and pulled his foot back when Daniel gave him a dirty look and the rest of the assembled people glanced back at him. He could hear Vala snigger on the other side of Sierra and would have kicked her if he could reach her. He was intensely aware of Sierra through Daniel's tirade and shifted when he realized he was starting to get hard.

The movement didn't go unnoticed by Vala and she started to snigger harder, albeit quietly until Daniel stopped and looked at her. "Vala," he said. "There is nothing funny about this information."

"Sorry, Daniel," she apologized and composed herself. Daniel went on.

Cam was only half listening as he tried to think of things to reverse his erection. When he got to the memory of freezing in his crashed 302 in Antarctica, it seemed to work and he looked up as Daniel finished.

"Are there any questions?" he asked.

"How can you be sure this room is there?" Vala asked.

"I can't," Daniel replied. "We'll just have to explore the caverns further."

Cam raised his hand and Daniel turned to him expectantly. "Any reason we have to take her?" he gestured with his thumb to Sierra.

Sierra snorted and opened her mouth to make a smart remark when Daniel threw her a stern look. She closed it as he answered," I need a second set of eyes familiar with the research."

That seemed to satiate Cam and Landry dismissed them to ready for their mission.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

Vala ran to catch up with Sierra as the other woman adjusted her vest. They were on their way to the gate room from the elevator.

"So," Vala began quietly when she made it to Sierra's side. "How was he?"

"Who?"

"Colonel Mitchell," Vala replied.

Sierra stopped dead in her tracks and regarded Vala with a critical eye. "None of your business," she snapped.

"That bad, huh," Vala said as Sierra turned to resume her journey. Vala followed.

Sierra stopped again and turned to her. "Not bad, just…none of your business."

Vala stopped too and smiled. "That good! Hm." She looked thoughtful.

"Ladies!" Cam called as he stalked from the elevator. "Don't just stand there. Let's go!" He pushed a path between them. "I'm not gonna wait all day…"

Vala shrugged and smiled before running down the hall after him. Sierra smiled and checked the safety on her 9 mil to make sure it was on. She resumed her journey to the gate room.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

Teal'c led the group as they walked through the underbrush on Sahal. He was immediately followed by Vala and Sierra then Colonels Mitchell and Carter further back with Daniel and SG-3 bringing up the rear.

"You OK?" Carter asked Mitchell. "You seem a bit off today."

"Yeah," Cam replied. "I'm fine. Just off, like you said."

"Vala seems to have made a new friend," Sam nodded to the woman as she walked next to Sierra a few yards in front of them. Vala leaned in and spoke quietly to the other woman then glanced over her shoulder at Cam. "Wonder what they found to talk about."

"Probably the size of my…" Sam jabbed him in the side with her elbow before he could finish.

"Don't even go there. I might have to go join them," Sam joked. Cam snorted and Sam went on. "Seriously," she said. "You've been getting some good licks in today. What's going on?"

"This isn't exactly the place to talk about it," Cam said. "Let's just say I've come into some ammunition."

Sam nodded in understanding. "What kind of ammunition?"

"The kind you get when someone's sleeping," he replied.

Sam was silent for mere seconds when she gasped and poked him again. "You didn't!"

"Didn't what?" Cam asked innocently.

"Sleep with her!"

Cam cleared his throat and checked to make sure Vala and Sierra were still out of earshot. "There wasn't that much sleeping going on," he replied softly.

Sam rolled her eyes. "So now you're going to spread it around base?"

Cam shook his head. "No, I'm just gonna torture her a bit," he said, watching as Vala looked back again with a jaunty wave. "But it seems Vala has figured it out already."

Sam snorted. "Ammunition to torture YOU," she said with a laugh.

Cam rolled his eyes at her and looked back at Daniel walking with the leader of SG-3. "How much farther is this place?"

"We're about halfway there," Daniel replied. "A couple more miles."

Cam turned back to Vala and Sierra as Vala glanced back and laughed. "NOW, I'm beginning to regret it."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

"You mind if I ask you something personal?" Vala asked Sierra, leaning in slightly as she walked next to her.

"Depends on what it is," Sierra replied.

Vala glanced back at Cam. "How big is it?"

"How big is what?"

"Mitchell's, I believe your Earth slang calls it a package," Vala replied.

Sierra looked at her in shock. "You don't have to say if you don't want to," Vala said.

Sierra looked back to see Cam walking with Carter, deep in discussion. She cleared her throat. "I can't see that well without my glasses, but the blur was several inches at least," she answered, hesitantly.

"Soft or hard," Vala asked.

Sierra rolled her eyes. "What does it matter? I couldn't see it."

"Well, you could feel it," Vala said. "Did it feel big going in?"

Sierra rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"Just wondering if you think it compares to Daniel," Vala replied nonchalantly.

Sierra snorted. "Like I would know."

"You never just wanted to reach out and grab it?"

"Please." Sierra shook her head and pulled a power bar from her vest pocket.

"Package talk make you hungry?" Vala asked.

Sierra shook her head. "It just occurred to me that I haven't eaten anything since 4 o'clock yesterday afternoon."

Vala nodded. "How well does he use his package?"

Sierra choked on her power bar. "Can we talk about something besides Colonel Mitchell's package and what he does with it?"

Vala turned to see Cam looking at them and waved. "He's looking at us," she said.

"Stop looking at him," Sierra told her as she grabbed Vala's arm..

"Maybe when we get up here, you can find a nice private tunnel in the cave and see if there's anything else he can do with that package," Vala commented.

"Vala," Sierra began.

"Yes."

"If you want to know about the size of Mitchell's package, why don't you ask HIM about it," Sierra said.

Vala looked back at Cam again and laughed. "You really think he'd show it to me?"

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

Sg-1 and SG-3 plus two stood around the 6 foot by 6 foot hole and looked down into it at Cam shone a spot down into it. The light hit the bottom about twelve feet down. Cam looked up at Colonel Johnson. "Why don't you hang here and keep an eye out for trouble while we go down?"

Johnson shrugged. "Whatever," he replied.

Cam nodded to Teal'c and the Jaffa jumped into the hole. Daniel went next to help Sam, Vala and Sierra down, and then Cam jauntily saluted to SG-3 and went down himself.

In the dark of the tunnel, Cam, Teal'c and Sam turned the lights on their P-90s on. The rest of the group turned on flashlights and shone them on the walls of the small chamber. There was barely enough room for the six of them to stand without bumping elbows.

Daniel shone his light on the wall and up to the ceiling. "This actually seems familiar," he said.

Sierra shone her beam at his chin so she could see him without blinding him. "How so?"

"It reminds me of the tunnel in Honduras where we found the fountain of youth device," Daniel replied. "Only not so claustrophobic."

"You think that tunnel was built by formerly ascended Ancients?" Sierra asked.

"Not likely, " Daniel answered. "Telchak, the Goa'uld who stole the device, probably emulated Ancient design when he built the temple where he hid it."

"So in other words," Cam put in. "If we explore this tunnel and find what we are lookin' for at the other end, we won't be going for a swim."

"I don't think so," Daniel said.

"Good," Cam replied. "Carter, why don't you take point and Teal'c and I will take your six."

Carter led the way through the winding tunnel with Daniel Sierra and Vala following. He grabbed Teal'c's arm, stopping him long enough for the others to walk from hearing range. "I don't suppose you heard what Vala and Doc Rian were talking about on the way here, did you?"

"I believe their topic of conversation was some kind of package," Teal'c replied. Cam turned to head down the tunnel after the others with Teal'c close behind. "I believe they said it was your package."

Cam stopped and looked at Teal'c in the dim light. "MY package?"

Teal'c looked serious, but Cam could see the glint of amusement in his eye. He'd known EXACTLY what Vala and Sierra had been speaking of. "What did they say about it?" Cam asked as he resumed the walk.

"Something about size," Teal'c replied. "Vala asked Dr. Rian if she thought you would show it to her."

Cam gasped suddenly and started coughing. He bent, trying not to puke, with his hands on his knees, gasping between coughs.

"You OK?" Sam asked as the others came up behind her.

Cam held up a hand and kept coughing. "I believe that ColonelMitchell will be fine."

"What did you say to him?" Daniel asked.

"I only inquired about a package that he has received," Teal'c replied as Cam's coughing ceased and he began to gasp for air.

Vala started to snicker as Sam tried not to laugh. Sierra ran her hand over her face. Daniel was the only one who was clueless. "Let's stop talking about packages and concentrate on what we're looking for," he said.

"Cam, why don't you take point and I'll walk back here with Teal'c," Sam told the red-faced man.

Cam took a breath and nodded. "Let's move."

He moved out in front of the group and found himself walking next to Sierra. He glanced back to make sure no one was paying attention as Sierra swept her beam along the walls.

"You didn't strike me as a kiss and tell type," Cam said quietly.

"Vala guessed and she has been pushing for details ever since," Sierra replied then stopped suddenly. Cam stopped beside her. "You feel that?"

Cam shook his head. "Nope." Sierra shook her head as well, and moved on. "So Vala was asking about the size of my package?"

"I couldn't tell her about the size," Sierra said. "It was a blur."

"You were drunk," Cam returned.

"No," Sierra said. "It was blurry. I wasn't wearing my glasses." She looked at him. "You didn't think that me being drunk was the only reason I didn't recognize you did…" She stopped as a low rumble echoed through the chamber.

Dust sprinkled down from the roof of the cave. "Shit!" Cam exclaimed as he grabbed Sierra and dove for cover. Pain lanced through his right leg and all went black.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

Sierra woke and tried to move, only to find a weight on her legs holding her down. She tried to move so she could dig through the debris to find her light, but pain shot through her left wrist and she cried out. She felt movement from the mass on her legs and she bit her lip to keep from crying.

"Dr. Rian?" Cam's voice broke through the darkness.

"I'm here," she replied. "Can you get off of me?"

"My leg is broken," Cam replied. "But I'll try." He rolled with a loud grunt and the pressure moved from Sierra's legs.

As she slid her good hand across the floor, her pinky struck something hard sticking from the dirt. She dug it out and the chamber filled with the light given off by her still-working flashlight. She pulled herself to her knees and assessed her injuries. She felt like her arm was broken and there was blood on her face from a cut over her eye. There were bumps and bruises everywhere, but she seemed to be in good shape. Cameron, however, was not.

"What hurts?" Sierra asked as she moved to his side.

"What doesn't hurt?" Cam replied.

"OK," Sierra started again. "What hurts the most?"

He laid his head in the dirt. "My leg," he replied reluctantly.

Sierra clutched her arm to her chest and moved to Cam's side. With her right hand, she started near his hip and gently slid her hand down the side of his leg. "Now's not the time for you to be feeling me up," he said as her hand moved past his crotch.

"Now's the perfect time to feel you up," Sierra replied. "You can't try anything in return."

He lifted his head from the floor. "Who says I can't…" he was interrupted by his own scream of pain as she touched the break just above his ankle. He threw his head back into the dirt.

"You were saying?"

"I take it back," Cam said. "Touch me anywhere you want but there."

Sierra snorted and ripped open his pant leg to examine the wound. "There's no open wound," she said. "It's not bad, but it needs to be set."

Cam moaned and tried his radio. "Carter, ya there?" Nothing. "Teal'c, Daniel." More nothing. Sierra tried hers and got nothing as well. Cam closed his eyes. "You think you can set it with one hand?" He gestured to the arm she was holding across her chest.

Sierra held it out and tried to act like it didn't hurt. "My arm is fine," she said. "It's my ribs that are hurt," she placed it on her knee, trying not to wince with pain. "I think they're just bruised."

Cam open one eye and looked at her. "Right," he took a breath as Sierra moved down by his foot and proceeded to dig it out. "You ever set a bone before?"

"I've taken the EMT classes given at the SGC," Sierra replied. "And I've done it once."

Cam closed his eye. "Right."

"On the count of three," she said. "One, Two…" She quickly moved the bone into place, eliciting a scream from Cam and pain shooting up her injured arm. She held it close to her body and tried not to black out.

"You said on the count of three!" he complained loudly. When she didn't respond, he took a deep breath and pushed himself off the floor to look at her. She clutched her arm to her chest, whimpering in pain. "Liar!" Cam hissed.

"I set the leg, didn't I?" Sierra snapped back.

"Hopefully not at the expense of your arm," he said as he pushed to a seating position. "Let me see." He reached for her arm and she pulled away. "Let me see," he ordered.

Sierra finally let him take her hand gently in his and he rolled up the sleeve of her jacket. She moaned quietly as Cam inspected the appendage. "I'm no doctor," he said. "It may be broken or it may be just bruised." He touched her shoulder as she rolled the sleeve back down and clutched it to her chest once again.

She sniffed and turned her back to him. "Can you get my pack off?"

Cam unclipped the clips and pulled the heavy pack away from her back. Sierra reached in and pulled out her first aid supplies. She gave Cam some pilled to take the edge off the pain and took a couple for herself, then allowed Cam to help her wrap her arm and put it in a sling. When they were done, she pulled a long narrow piece of hard plastic from the lining of her pack. "This is probably going to hurt like hell, but it has to be done."

Cam nodded and lay back, bracing himself for the pain to come. Carefully, Sierra propped his foot on her knee, placed the plastic brace against his leg and began to wrap it with her good hand. Cam made sounds that told her it was hurting like hell and she winced. Finally, she came to the end of the wrap and secured it. She sat back on her knees and watched him in the dim light from her flashlight.

"You OK?" she asked softly.

Cam nodded with a grunt. He took several deep breaths and looked up at her. "Communications are down, so why don't you walk ahead and see if there is another way out?"

Sierra took a deep breath and nodded. She helped him sit against the wall then started to pull herself to her feet when she went back to her pack and dug a second flashlight out of it and turned it on. "So you won't have to sit in the dark," she told him. He watched as her light grew dimmer and dimmer in the dark.

When the light stopped, He lifted his head. Suddenly it started moving again only this time it got brighter. Then, she was on her knees beside him. "It dead ends up there," she told him. He let his head drop back to the wall with a sigh. "But there are rings there," she finished with a smile.

"Then why didn't you take them to wherever they go?"

"I'm not leaving you here," Sierra said. "Isn't that some kind of Air Force rule? Never leave a man behind?"

"I can't walk," Cam pointed out. "Just go. You can come back for me."

"I already did," Sierra replied. She pulled his arm across her shoulders and helped him to his foot.

"If you were military, I'd have you court marshaled," he said as they moved slowly down the tunnel.

"Well, I'm not military," Sierra replied. "So bite me."

"Bare it," Cam replied.

For the rest of their journey, they were quiet except for the occasional grunt of pain. Finally, they stood at the edge of the ring platform. "How do we activate them?" Cam asked.

"I have no idea," Sierra replied. She moved them to the center of the rings. "Beam me up Scotty?" With a flash, the rings rose from the ground and they were swept away. When the light disappeared, they stood in a room that was reminiscent of Merlin's library.

"Wow," Cam said. "How'd you do that?"

"Magic," Sierra replied. She looked at a skeptical Cam. "Or my Ancient gene. Whatever."

Cam snorted as she helped him forward to sit in a chair nearby. Behind the chair was a huge book on a podium, open to a page that had notes written in Ancient.

"What does it say?" Cam asked.

"I'm not as good with the language as Daniel," Sierra began. "But it looks like it is about the ancient weapon."

Cam pointed to the rings. "You think those will take us back to the rings we just came from?"

"Why would you want to go back there?"

"I'm just wondering if that's the only place they can go."

Sierra shrugged. "Let's find out." She helped Cam to his feet once again and they stepped in the ring platform.

She closed her eyes and thought about outside and willed the rings to take them there. With a flash, the rings activated and there was a huge splash as water spilled over them. Both cried out and gasped as the water stilled and they found themselves standing hip deep in a small pond near the edge of the ruins.

"Ho-ly crap," Cam said as SG-3 came running through the ruins towards them.

"Colonel!" Johnson exclaimed. "You OK? The rest of your team said there was a cave-in and you guys were trapped in the debris."

"Let the others know we're all right," Cam said. "And get me out of here."

Johnson waved two members of his team forward to help the wounded Cam out of the pool as he radioed the remaining members of SG-1. The rounded the corner just as they reached the bank.

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

"There is a set of rings that go down into a secret library," Cam told him. "There's a book that tells about the weapon. We didn't know the rings were there because of the pool of water."

"You OK?" Sam asked.

"My leg's broken," Cam said as he sat against a large stone. "Sierra's arm is probably the same." Sierra sat next to him. "Other that some bumps and bruises," he nodded to the cut on Sierra's head. "And that cut, we're both fine."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

"You wanted to see me?" Sierra's voice broke through Cam's musings as he lay in the infirmary bed with his casted leg propped up. She wore the green BDUs that everyone wore around the base but her left arm was in a sling.

Cam cleared his throat. "Truce?"

Sierra looked thoughtful. Finally, she blinked. "Truce," she agreed.

"So, what's going on?" Cam asked.

"They have the pool drained," Sierra replied. "And Daniel is going through the information in the library."

"Is the weapon there?"

"Daniel just started the cataloging," Sierra replied. "He's requested my help so I was just on my way out."

"With your arm like that?"

Sierra nodded. "It'll be fine," she said. "I'm right-handed anyway." She moved to sit in the chair beside him. "When will you be up and running again?"

"Dr. Lam says I'll get a walking cast in a couple of weeks, but I won't be back to active duty until the cast comes off in about eight weeks," Cam told her.

"That's too bad," Sierra shook her head.

"Why?" Cam asked suspiciously.

"I was thinking of asking this good-looking southern hick to my place for dinner."

"When?"

"When I get back from this mission this evening," Sierra replied.

"What if this 'hick' can talk Lam into cutting him loose for the evening?"

Sierra looked thoughtful before she nodded. "Then I guess it would be possible." She stood. "I've got to get going."

"Just a sec," Cam said. "Come here."

She came up beside him. "What?"

He pulled her head to him and kissed her. His tongue swept over her lips and she parted them and they tasted each other.

"Ewww," came a voice from the foot of the bed. They parted and looked to see Vala and Sam standing at the foot of the bed.

"Get a room, you two," Sam said.

Sierra pulled away and pressed her lips together in embarrassment. "I've got to go," she said and grasped Cam's hand momentarily. "I'll see you tonight."

Vala and Sam watched as she left. "Tonight?" Sam queried.

Cam squirmed under the scrutiny. "So we're having dinner," he said. "So what?"

"Who's having dinner?" Lam asked from the edge of the curtain.

Cam pointed at her. "Just the person I wanted to see."

"OK," she said. "But who's having dinner?"

"Sierra asked me to dinner," he said. "Tonight."

Lam nodded thoughtfully. "What did you want from me?"

"I was hoping you'd cut me loose for the night," he replied.

"If you promise to stay off the leg and take it easy," Lam said.

Vala snorted. "I think he'll probably stay off the leg, but I don't know about the taking it easy," she said.

"Ha, ha, ha," Cam said sarcastically. "You're a riot."

"I'll send a wheelchair with you if you need it," Lam went on, trying to hide a grin.

"I can handle some crutches, I think," Cam replied. "I've had enough of wheelchairs to last a lifetime."

"Then I'll see you in the morning," she made a notation in his chart and left.

"So," Sam began.

"So," Vala added.

"Oh please," Cam said as he covered his face with a hand.

"Will you let me see your package?" Vala asked.

* * *

Is this finished, or should I write an epilogue describing their date? Review and let me know! 


End file.
